Acrylic adhesives are well-known for use in a wide variety of applications. Generally, an acrylic adhesive contains an acrylic polymer and any of a variety of optional additives. Some acrylic adhesives may be generally suitable for a broad variety of applications, while some acrylic adhesives are specifically formulated to achieve a desired balance of properties, including, e.g., compounding, processing, and end-use properties. There is an on-going need to identify acrylic adhesive formulations suitable for both existing and newly-identified applications.